


i'm just left alone to cry

by wolfsbanex



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspirational Quotes, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Talking about Depression, and how to fight against it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: "I’d lost my place in the universe. It had closed up and there was nowhere for me to be. I was more lost than I had known it was possible for any human being to be. And then i saw you in the cafeteria and my world came crashing down and i thought - he could be the one."or, Even has a depressed period, Isak is trying to comfort him and somehow, Even ends up comforting himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- my second work in this fandom! :D  
> \- enjoy!<3

Even was supposed to be at the cinema an hour ago. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. Isak dialed Evens number over and over, but every time the mailbox would answer his calls. Jonas looked over at his friend. „Something’s wrong, i can feel it. Jonas, i’m sorry but…“ the brown-haired boy winked at his friend. „Go get your man.“ and Isak sprinted off.

„Even?“ Isak rung the doorbell. For the sixth time. A tired looking woman opened it after the seventh time. „Isak!“ „Mrs.Naesheim! Is Even…?“ The womans face dropped at the mention of Evens name. „He’s in his room, Isak.“ and Isaks insides turned uncomfortably. „That bad?“ he doesn’t wait for an answer. He glanced through the crack of the door before opening it. It’s dark inside and Isak can see Even laying on his bed. „Even?“ his boyfriend was crying.

„I hate this!“ Even sniffled between sobs, his face hidden behind his hands.  
Isak sat down beside him, careful not to touch the other boy without his consent.  
„What do you mean?“ Isak asked, and he wished he hadn’t. „Myself.“ Even mumbled. „I don’t. I could never hate you, Even.“ Isak confessed. „I’m so glad i found you, Isak“, said Even and turned to look at his boyfriend. „Before i changed schools, I couldn’t be with people and I didn’t want to be alone. Suddenly my perspective whooshed and I was far out in space, watching the world. I could see millions and millions of people, all slotted into their lives; then I could see me—I’d lost my place in the universe. It had closed up and there was nowhere for me to be. I was more lost than I had known it was possible for any human being to be. And then i saw you in the cafeteria and my world came crashing down and i thought - he could be the one.“

Isak felt tears in his eyes. „I am making you happy?“ „Yes.“ „Well, that’s good, because i like it when you’re happy.“ and Even gave him a weak smile. It was enough. „Even though i’m usually not conscious of it, i think drawing has always served a sort of therapeutic purpose in my life. There’s something about the process of translating the messy chaos of real life into a clean, simple drawing that’s always been comforting to me.“

„You know, i always thought that people who never had any hard times in their life were the most beautiful ones. You prove me wrong“, Isak explained, „The most beautiful people are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen.“ Even scooted closer to Isak.

Isak pressed a small kiss to Evens forehead. „So, am i beautiful?“ „The most beautiful one.“

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)<3


End file.
